King of Sex
by xXGajeel-LucyXx
Summary: After Team Natsu disbands, Gray is left with only the lingering dreams of his hidden desire for the woman he loves, but his desire is crushed when he finds out, he's sharing that desire with the only person who knows about his love. Gray and Loke now have one thing to prove, which of them is the true king of pleasure, and Lucy gets to decide. Lucky girl!
1. Disbandment

**Hey you guys. If you follow me on twitter, you know i had posted a little while back a link to a sneak peek of this chapter. And also if you don't you wouldn't know that i have been helping my boyfriend move into his new house (we just finished the day before yesterday) so i was a little behind on my work. But whenever i had the chance i wrote down any ideas i had for a new chapter. So most of my stories will be updated.**

**Thanks for the wait. Love you guys.**

**Btw here is my twitter link **** /xXGajeel_LucyXx**

* * *

"Ah! Gray!" The moan sent a rush of tingling sensations down Gray back, not much of how he was use to feeling when Lucy moaned. Yet this one, this one was different. She had called his name in a different way of moaning then he was use to, it was too much for him to handle and that one moan was sending him into overdrive.

His trusts had became uneven and his torso was swinging wildly, slapping into Lucy's hips. She was gushing out more of those hot, breathy moans as Gray was now hammering into her. Her head was tipped back, her dainty hands pulling, tugging, nearly ripping his hair out from their roots, her chest rising and falling fast as her pants were becoming short and somehow staggered, it was all a video for Gray to watch before him. He wanted to paused and rewind to his favorite parts, to that one moan that was haunting his mind, but it was impossible now. Now he was so close to the edge. Now he was slowly losing it. Now he was so close...so close it was killing him.

"Damn it, Lucy!" he had no words to describe the feeling of being tightly clenched by the womanhood from the woman of his dreams. He couldn't word the way he was feeling now, but some how, Lucy knew. Her smile was enough to let Gray know, he was doing something right. He was hitting every spot on the list of making Lucy feel like she was on top of the world. A world fit for his queen.

He was about to let go. He was about to stop and just give in to those feelings, just to forget about everything of the place beyond this world and come crashing down back into it. He was ready to...

_Beep, beep, beep, beep._

There was a grumble, a string of curses, then the rustle of sheets before Gray realized he was once again waking up to a throbbing head ache. He slammed the stop button and rolled over. Fuck it! Why did he have to wake up from a wonderful world of a dream so realistic it's not even funny. Why did every time he and Lucy shared a dream together, it was interrupted by his obnoxious alarm clock. Why did he set the damn thing anyway?

He sat up and looked around the room to find his curtains open and a showing of, on another occasion, a rather great view of the forest of Magnolia. The sun was beating in and it warmed his uncovered toes, but suddenly it wasn't as great as it was any other day.

Gray pulled himself out of bed and paddled himself over to his bathroom. He leaned over the sink, turning on some cold water, and splashed it into his face to rid the dream from his brain. Once more he'd have to face the day and once more he had to start it with a pounding headache.

After getting dressed and walking into his kitchen where he grabbed himself a glass of cold milk, downed it, and put the empty glass away, he tugged out into the world, off to the guild. Back in reality things weren't as pretty. He could still remember that day like it was yesterday when it's actually been over a month.

_"I'm very sorry" Master sat his desk, he head was hung low and his face showed a disappointed scowl. Not one at team Natsu, but at himself. He stared at his hands and couldn't look at his own children's faces. Gray was by the wall with one foot kicked up holding his weight, his head down, shaking his head. Natsu was in the chair by Erza holding his head in his hands. Erza sat back just graceful as she normally was with on leg crossed over the other and her arms crossed over her chest. Lucy was the only one frowning at Master._

_"Who are they, telling you want to do with your guild!?" she yelled. She was standing in front of his desk ,her hands slammed on his desk. "We can't break up! We're a team! We've been a team for a while! They don't understand that!"_

_Master took in a deep breath and let it go. "I understand Lucy, but you must understand that the magic council is over all the guilds. They control everything that we do. I'm sorry but they went as far as to say that if you don't break up, we have to shut down the guild." Everyone's faces shot up, looking up at master. He looked away._

_"I'm sorry, but this is not a choice. You must disband immediately."_

Gray closed his eyes remembering that day. He would have loved to replace that memory with the one of his dream with Lucy, but it was all something Team Natsu was dealing with, splitting up. Over the course of the past month and a half, that same dream has been controlling Gray, haunting him with the shear thought of it all just being nothing more than a stupid dream. He'd admit it to anyone, he was in love with Lucy, but that wasn't just the problem, he'd tell anyone that, but her. He'd even tell Natsu just so the dragon slayer would keep his grizzly hands off her, but it was all something Lucy was unaware of. Gray tended to keep it that way.

It wasn't like he did't want her to know, it just ended up that way the movement he realized it. Ever since finding out, the one only person to know was Loke. How that happen, he couldn't tell you. It just...did.

Apparently after the team split up, he'd been getting closer to the celestial mage, meeting each other at bars, discussing everything but Fairy tail. They talked of this and that but their direction pointed in no shape form or fashion in missions, magic, or Fairy Tail. It was just two guys, drinking and talking about all the women they've slept with.

But then on that one night, Gray got a little too drunk and things went down hill. "I wouldn't fuck Lucy." he had said, "I'd make sweet, pure love to her, all night long." Loke had given him a look. He knew Gray was drunk but he also knew it was't just the alcohol speaking. That was straight truth Gray was speaking. That was something Gray would truly do. And it wasn't about that, it was about what he said after. "Do you think she'd make sweet love to me? I could fuck her too but i want to...savor it." In that moment Loke realized Gray liked Lucy.

So he asked. "Why? You like her or something?" Gray narrowed his eyes at Loke before he directed them to his glass. He messed with the sweat on the side and let it slowly drip on to his fingers.

"Yeah, so what? She's hot, she's smart, she's cute, she's got an amazing body and i just want to pamper her." Loke's amusement was easily show by the way he slightly turned to the Ice mage after he said that.

"Pamper?" he repeated. "How?"

"Like any other guy would. Make her fall in love with me, i'd take her out, let her have whatever she wants, spoil her, pamper her. I'd take care of her." Loke nodded trying to figure out where this conversation was going.

"Okay and when will this all take place."

"After i fuck he- uh... after i make sweet love to her" Ever since then that dream replayed at some point in the night. It would change slightly but for the most part the same concept. He's in the middle of sexual intercourse with Lucy, she said something that sends him over the edge, things get hotter, the dream ends with Gray sexually frustrated. Every freaking time. It was like a wind up toy. You get it all wound up and it starts to go but then, you never know when, it stops and the excitement wears off. Every fucking time.

Gray snapped out of his endless dark abyss of his mind and pushed the main doors of the guild open. It was as normal as it always was. Gray walked over to his normal table and face palmed into the wood surface. He wanted to become numb, to sink into the table and melt away but he could still feel the cold surface against is nose and forehead and that somehow pissed him off. So he snapped his head up and stomped over to the bar.

"Jack" he mumbled. Mira leaned in to his slumped figure with a worried expression.

"Gray are you okay, you don't seem very well today. Is it the nightmares?" Somehow he had tried to seek comfort in Mira for his dreams. He asked if there was someway to stop the dreams but she only said there was a way to change them and he didn't feel like going through a whole volume on _The Art of Lucid Dreaming for Dummies _just for that one dream. A dream he would love to relive had he not been interrupted every time. The headaches don't help either. Needless to say now, he was tired of them.

He watched as she poured the alcohol into a glass of ice and hand it to him. "Yeah," he said, "But i'll be fine by the end of the morning." Mira smiled and walked over to Laxus, tending to him.

Gray puffed out a sight after taking a long gulp of his drink and felt the light tap of a hand patting his shoulder. He turned to the woman of his dreams, literately, standing behind him with her sweet smile. He smirked back at her as she sat down next to him.

"Gray?" she asked in her sweet voice, " Can we talk for a minute?" Gray set his drink down and turned to her completely, wanting to give her his undivided attention.

"Yeah, what's up?" he waited as she looked down to her hands, fumbling with them and her words. After a moment she looked up and leaned into him.

"Have you been...thinking about some weird things lately?" she asked. She shifted in her seat a little waiting on Gray to answer. His face contorted into a slight frown as he tried to decipher what she was saying.

"what do you mean?" She leaned in a little more and dropped her voice to a mild whisper.

"Have you been...dreaming about me? In a weird way. I don't know why but lately I've been dreaming about you and me in a...intimate way. It seems so real that i can't tell if it isn't sometimes." She looked up into his eyes and saw his shocked expression and immediately wanted to run and hide in a deep hole. "I'm so sorry i asked that!" she quickly said before getting up. "I've got to go on a mission. Bye Gray." She turned to walk off before Gray caught her arm.

"wait" he said. she turned and looked at him. She looked as if she was on the verge of tears and he realized he should have said something instead of just staring at her like he had. He looked around a saw the little bit of attention they were causing. Not many, but a few were just casually looking at them. He dropped his voice a little. "Sorry, can we talk somewhere private?" She nodded and let herself be pulled into the back of the guild, into a storage room.

The air was thick and silent when they stepped in. Gray waited until Lucy stopped fumbling with the hem of her shirt and look up at him. When she did they continued where they left off. " i was scared to talk to you about it," she said, "i felt that maybe i was just over thinking things and there was nothing going on between us, but those dreams where so detailed and real." Gray nodded and sat down on a box in a corner of the room.

"Yeah. I have." Lucy's head shot up from her study on her shirt and she started to blush. "I don't mean to sound weird," Gray said after a moment, "but can you describe it to me?"

Lucy cringed slightly her finger fumbling become desperate as she thought thoroughly though her words for an answer. "you were.. we were... we were together and- Gray don't make me please" Gray gave her a small smile.

"We were in the middle of sexual activity?" Lucy's face burned as she heard Gray's blunt description of what happened. She nodded weakly. "Do you have these dreams every night?' another nod.

"That's why i wanted to talk to you" she said "It...It felt so real. It was so real i woke up wanting it..." She looked down to her fingers again with her blush deepening in color. "this must be weird for you. You're my guildmate but those dreams make me want you Gray" Gray didn't want to say it, but on the inside he was flipping cartwheels. Lucy wanted him, and he was more than sure this wasn't a dream He could feel the tape from the box he was sitting on stick to the bottom of his pants, he could smell the dust in the air from the room not being used much, but mostly he could feel his desire for Lucy. But what he wasn't expecting was for her to kill those feelings the moment he realized he had them. "I've been having to call Loke out to help me contain those feelings" She mumbled so softly Gray couldn't almost hear. "I wanted you Gray, but i didn't want for things to get awkward if you had turned me down."

Did she just say she had to call out Loke to tend to her sexual desires? Her sexual desires for him!? He wanted to be jealous but at the same time, he couldn't because he understood why she hadn't come to him. But now his jealousy was turning into possession. Loke was not about to steal his girl. he wanted Lucy to come to him for sexual release. To have him contain the desire.

Gray stood slowly and stalked over to her. "Do you know how that makes me feel?" Lucy watched his hands come up and grab her waist, puling her closer to him until she was so close he could sweep her in and kiss her, but he didn't. Lucy was speechless, unable to find her words. ray leaned into her ear and whispered slightly. "It makes me wan you the way you want me more." He said. Lucy's dark, chocolate eyes deeply stared into his.

"Gray" she breathlessly whispered back to him. Gray loved that moan and wanted to hear more of it. It wasn't a fragment of his lousy dream, this was Lucy's real moan, this was Lucy's voice, calling his name. It sent him over the edge. Was this the dream? His dreams did change, but it never changed locations. He swooped in and kissed her lips, tipping her head back and tasting her lips. Their kiss began to grow fierce and rough. Gray shoved her against the room's wall and spread her legs with his knee just as his lounge slipped past her walls of her lips. He could tasted the strawberry soothe on her tongue which only added on to the craving he had of Lucy. The taste mixed with his own and he pressed his body closer to hers.

Then there was a flash behind them, that broke them apart. Gray turned and waited until his eyes adjusted to the darkness again before seeing a rather amused lion spirit staring back at him.

"I knew you wasn't going to be able to restrain yourself." Loke walked over and tugged Lucy away from the ice mage. "Lucy's taken" Gray glared right back at him seeing the challenge in his eyes, he rivaling him. He'd be damned if he let Loke take Lucy.

"Fuck that!"


	2. Embarrassment

**Yes i know this chapter is short, i'm half sleep, but my best friend couldn't stop bugging me about updating something. So i decided i'd go crazy and drink two cups of coffee so i could update at least four stories today. So yaaaaaaaaaay, be happy i'm nearly dead.**

**No i'm joking, this chapter looked halfway done and a few others did too so i just decided i'd go ahead and update them. But my best friend did bug the hell out of me about it. **

**So yeah look out for those today too.**

**Thanks for waiting so long and have fun this chappy's got the good goods.**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Younger children shield your damn eyes.**

* * *

Gray kept his glare present on his face as Loke slipped an arm around Lucy's shoulders. The lion spirit smirked back at him, the amusement he clearly had, was taking up about half the space in this small room. Gray didn't back down, though. Instead he reach out and pulled Lucy back towards him, this, whipping the smirk straight off Loke's face.

Loke takes in a breath and sighs, pressing his back against a wall of boxes, stacking so high they were nearly touching the small light source in room."Come on, Gray. " he said, cocking his head to the side and giving Gray a bland, yet still harsh look,"Let's not act like two-year olds."

"Honestly," Gray snapped back, "I didn't think you'd go and betray me." Loke face flashed with confusion, his arms crossed over his chest and on eyebrow slightly lifted. His eyes seemed to repeat his statement, questioning his meaning. "You've been taunting me this whole time haven't you? All those damn times we went out to drink, you were taunting me. Making me believe you were actually helping my problems when you were out screwing my problem. Literally, fucking my problem." He said shaking his hand in Lucy's direction. The blonde could feel the tensing in the air a felt the need to disappear before shit went down and it looked like now, that was what was happening. Lucy needed to get out of there ASAP.

Loke let out a breath through his noise, groaning a little. "Gray, seriously? I just said let's not do thi-"

"Let's not do this!" Gray yelled, slamming his fist into a nearby box. "Do you play me for a fucking joke!? Do you really think it's okay to go out, talk to your best friend almost every fucking night about a woman he's in love with, one he can't get out of his head, one that he's been dreaming about nonstop for a whole month and then an hour later you go and screw her. That same woman! The same fucking woman I'm nearly depressed over, and you go and fuck her behind my back. Are you seriously shitting me." Lucy tried to step in, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down, yet Gray still glared at Loke. It seemed like he didn't even notice that she had touched him. Gray was really angry and now Lucy regretted not asking him about the dreams sooner.

Suddenly Loke laughed. Gray's head reeled back as Loke 's laugh turned into a full on cackle. Gray couldn't hold back his anger any longer, that right there was the last straw for Gray. He pounced on the lion spirit and started wailing on him wildly. He slammed Loke into a pile of boxes and items went everywhere. Lucy screamed for them to stop, but they were far too long into anger to even hear her.

Loke punched Gray across his face and Gray only came back with a kick in his stomach. Loke grabbed his shirt and knocked him back into a wall, only for gray to retaliate with a punch of his own . Gray slammed his head in Loke and grabbed him in a head lock, pushing his head into a wall. They was no magic, just pure fist against fist. It scared Lucy, they looked like they were really about to kill each other.

"Stop it!" Lucy yelled. She grabbed Gray by his back and pulled with all strength. Loke pushed away from his grasp and wiped at his mouth, a stream of blood slowly trickling down, yellow magic particles instantly on they job to fix his wounds. Lucy sat Gray down on a large box and shoved him lightly. "What good would fighting do." Lucy fussed, taking his hand he held up to dismiss her and pushed it away. "It wasn't Loke's fault. I asked him to!"

Gray looked up then, looked over to Loke frowning down at his shoes. He looked guilty now. Gray looked back up at Lucy and clicked his tongue against his teeth. "I wanted to beat his ass regardless, and what are you taking his side for anyway. He should have backed away and made you come and talk to me."

"You think I wouldn't have done that." Loke came to his defense, walking over. "I did that and here you are, bastard, trying to give me a concussion from a hissy fit." Gray went to get up and start fighting again, but Lucy shoved him back down.

"Watch your mouth," she warned Loke then turned back down at Gray, "And stop trying to fight." They both looked away, rubbing out their pains. Lucy sighed and pressed a hand to her forehead, a headache brewing from all the yelling. "Loke tried to get me to come and talk to you, but I was nervous. Again I didn't want to ruin our relationship." Gray took in a breath. Lucy kept on, "I'm sorry, but what was I supposed to do?"

"Talk to me regardless. "

"Gray!"

"Stop being a bitch about it." Loke mumbled. Gray got up.

"Switch places with me then." he yelled at him. Loke said nothing and only stared at him. "Take my shoes, put them on. It wouldn't be all happy jack fucks for you if the woman you loved to slept with your best friend."

"Who said I didn't love Lucy just as much as you did?" Lucy cut in, stepping in-between the two of them.

"Who said I had any say in this debate anyway. You two are arguing over something we already squashed." She pushed them both, earning a hiss of pain from the both of them. "I ought to forget the both of you and move on with my life. My concern's the dreams. We'll talk Love later."

Gray grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "Whats up with that? I just basically confessed and you dis me like that?" Lucy gave him a look.

"Gray"

"I kind of just confessed too." Loke said walking over and coming into her view.

"Loke-"

"I don't think i appreciate being disregarded when i'm here pouring my heart out to you." Lucy dipped her head down and looked away. Gray saw he was making her feel guilty and it felt good. She should be damn guilty!

"I'm sorry, i'm just confused on want to do, okay!? you guys really haven't even given me a chance to breath now have you?

"Then pick." Lucy looked up at Gray and blinked a few times.

"Excuse me?" Loke nodded in agreement.

"You should pick which one of us you like."

"I never said in the first place that even"

"Then we'll make you." Gray grabbed her face and pulled her up to his lips. Lucy's eyes widen, she tried to shove him away, but she was only pushed tighter into him by Loke coming in from behind and grabbing her hips. Gray shoved him lightly as he went in and dipped his tongue out and dragged it along her bottom lip. Loke sneered and started an attack on Lucy's neck.

"Nggh!" she managed to pull away for air and turned her head away from Gray. Loke took her chin and turned it back to Gray, allowing him to come back in and capture her lips again. Lucy couldn't fight them both. They were both male, strong, and here now pressing into her. The only thing she was allowed to do in this moment was to take it.

When he realized she stopped putting up a fight, Gray grabbed her from under her legs and hiked her up. Loke helped supporting her below with his knee. Lucy wrapped her legs around Gray's waist as Loke's hands ran up the sides of her stomach before making their way up to her breasts where they landed. Lucy let out a moan into Gray's mouth, taking her hips and grinding against him. Loke smirked and come up to her ear, "Someone's eager." he whispered.

Gray pulled away from her lips and licked a path down to her breasts. Lucy groaned, her head coming back into Loke's attack. She wasn't free for a second, whether it was Gray or Loke, one of them , in that moment, had her heart jumping. She pushed her hips back into Loke as Gray crouched right in between her legs. She tried to fight it once more but Loke kept tight grip on her.

"She's more than eager." Gray said, he leaned in capturing her panties into his mouth. He pulled him down a bit, taking his hand and pulling them apart. Lucy shook her head, gripping his shoulders.

"Wait- Gray" He looked up briefly before driving in. Lucy's eyes widen and she clenched onto him. "Ah! No-" Loke, slipped his hands under her shirt, left it up showing her wonderful, full breasts and went for her nipples, pulling on them harshly. She gasped, her hips bucking the moment Gray's tongue plunged inside her. Loke gripped the base of her ass and pushed her closer to Gray's mouth. Gray growled Looking up at them. Something in the way Lucy's face cringed up in pleasure, nearly overtaken by large bosom, did something to him. Not only was it her, but Loke, his tongue rolling up and down her neck, shot a bolt of desire down his spine.

Loke wasn't in a good condition either. He had to keep his eyes away from Gray's or he'd go crazy. Him buried in between Lucy's legs was enticing. It was wrong. sinful. He focused on Lucy. He had to keep up with Her or Gray would keep the lead. He took his finger and slid it into her mouth. She cringed wanting to pull away but her hucked his thumb under her chin, keeping her in place. "Suck." he commanded. Lucy nodded weakly and did what she was told.

Acting with one free hand, Loke undid his belt, quickly pushing his pants and boxers to the ground; his erect member free and ready to plunge itself deep into her cunt, but with Gray in the way he'd have to settle for something different. He grabbed her hips again and directed his cock to her backdoor entrance. She bit his finger and gave him a look. He smirked and grabbed Gray's head, pushing it away. "Don't worry, I've got you. It'll only hurt for a second." Gray glared up at him just as Loke pushed himself inside her. Lucy moaned loud, her head knocked back and legs spread wider. Gray drove back in, capturing her clitoris into his mouth. Lucy bucked again. Gray grabbed her waist and slowly began to swirl his tongue around the sensitive nub.

They both worked on her, far from unison. Loke's thrusts were a bit fast paced and deep, keeping Lucy moaning and groaning. Gray, though, was more gentle, his actions long and soft drawing out more pleasure in the blonde. After a long moment, Lucy begin to shake. Gray started to suck hard on her cult right as she snatched herself away from Loke's finger and let out a very loud moan. Loke immediately slapped his hand back down on her mouth. Gray watched it all, Loke's rough thrusts knocking her deeper into his mouth. She came around the same time Loke let himself go inside her. It was a bit violent, her hips bucking harshly her voice muffled, but still loud, a scream erupting out her throat.

They let her calm herself a bit before they pulled away from her. Gray set her back down on her feet and gave her a small kiss to her forehead. Loke disappeared for a moment to the spirit world and came back with a few things to clean up. Lucy's cheeks were dark red and her head stayed directed away from the two of them. She was embarrassed. She'd been with Loke more than once before, but this was a first with Gray and she let herself go more than she would have wanted it to have been. She didn't want him to this she was sex crazed or something.

When Loke was finished, he handed Lucy another pair of underwear to wear for the rest of the afternoon. Lucy thanked him and slipped them on under her skirt. Gray planted himself on a box and let out a sigh. "That was a lot better than the dreams." he mumbled under his breath. Lucy snapped her head over to him. She suddenly felt angry. They both just took advantage of her. Had sex with her because they_ "claimed"_ they were in love with her, and that's it!?

"What the hell!" she yelled. Gray looked over and watched as she walked over and slapped him across his face. Loke bit his lip and waited on his blow. Lucy gave it to him with tears in her eyes, shoving him into a wall and repeatedly punching his gut. "Don't just stand there and act like nothing happened! What do you mean pick between the two of you! You're both my friends and i care about you both!" She was full on crying now, tears parading down her cheeks. She turned to Gray and hit him too. "This wasn't supposed to happen! I wasn't supposed to be with either of you! I just wanted the stupid dreams to go away!"

"Lucy" they both said it at the same time, guilt written in them both. Lucy swung at the both making them instantly flinch back, but a blow never came.

Lucy placed her hand back down at her side, her head hanging low. It wrecked them both. This wasn't even supposed to happen. Lucy wasn't supposed to get hurt. "Don't ever talk to me again." She turned and walked out the closet door, slamming it behind her. They sat there for a long moment, their heads hung drooped.

"We shouldn't have done that" Loke said, stating the obvious."We were too forceful and we didn't consider her feelings." Gray sighed and pressed his head into his hands.

"We have to make it up to her." He stood up and walked towards the door. "This still doesn't mean I forgive you for sleeping with her in the first place." He turned to him and frowned. "I just want her to pick me, you better keep up your A game." Loke smirked.

"I'd say the same, if i wasn't already confident she'd pick me. I won't let her be taken away from me that easily."

**And thus the competition begins. Mwahahaha! Hate me if you dare but i really don't care. OI! That rhymed. **

**Anyway i'll post another chapter...idk just look out for it. Bye!**


End file.
